


Three Exhibits of  Brotherly Behaviour

by Billywick



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: ok wow these suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 09:48:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billywick/pseuds/Billywick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secret santa exchange on tumblr. I'm not even sure if the person I am gifting wanted something like this but oh well. Fluffy family drabbles involving Wanda's wonder twins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Exhibits of  Brotherly Behaviour

**Author's Note:**

> discord-ant, I have no idea if you have ao3

Exhibit A

He liked how the world looked through the window panes. With just these few milimeters of glass, the world outside was beautiful. White, silent, clean. He knew that if he opened the window or stepped outside, he would hear the noises of cars rushing by, of people doing their last minute christmas shopping, he would smell the fumes of the city rather than clean, crisp winter air.  
No, Billy was going to stay right here by the window. Maybe wait for Teddy to come join him, with a cold nose and frigid fingers that begged to be warmed. Maybe he would wait for his little brothers to bug him about using his consoles or to annoy him into allowing them to read his newest comic books...

What he did not expect was the sudden impact, the rush of colours and the cold all around him.  
There was just one person who could possibly move him quickly enough.

“Tommy! What the hell!” Billy struggled up out of the mound of snow, his clothes already soaked and senses urgently reminding him that it was winter and sweatshirt and jeans not nearly enough protection to ward off the chill.

His fair-haired twin was bundled in thick layers of an awfully knitted sweater beneath a leather jacket. Dark green, which went perfectly with his hat. Of course. Whoever had told Tommy that green was his colour must have been super important to him because the speedster decked himself out in nothing but.

“Hey come on nerd, don’t be such a downer. I hate when you sit in that window!”

The comment didn’t sound terribly serious, but the words stung. Billy knew he’d put his boyfriend and his twin brother through too much, but he needed to think about everything that had happened, everything he’d done wrong. He got Cassie and Jonas killed...and nothing anyone said would take the weight of that guilt off of his shoulders.

And yet, he did figure it out, enough at least to make himself snap out of the catatonic state he’d been in. 

“Alright, but I was just looking this time, honestly Tommy.”

“Yeah right. Less talking more action!”

The first high speed snowball smacked Billy right in the nose and for a moment, he felt as if he’d been struck by a block of ice. It was so damn cold!

“You’re gonna pay for that.”

“Make me, Gandalf junior!”

The next hour was filled with the most brutal, strategized snowball warfare the world had ever seen. Tommy made no secret out of using his powers to gain advantages, which certainly spurned Billy into releasing just the tiniest of magic blasts or objects to trip the speedster during his rounds. This wasn’t abuse of his powers, no matter how much Tommy complained. This was...fine. No, more than fine.

Despite being soaked down to the bone, the chill left his body as adrenaline pumped him around the garden. His lungs hurt from laughing about Tommy’s ostentatious whining, his fingers numb with cold, his hair as soaked as his clothing.

“Alright, I call a truce. Which involves getting changed, hot chocolate and whatever reruns are on TV.”

Tommy could have had the decency to be pretend to be out of breath, but instead the speedster just watched him with the most self-satisfied grin curdling his lips.

“Alright, king of the nerds, we’ll consider your surrender.”

“Assbutt.”

“Stop watching Supernatural.”

The bickering carried on into the kitchen, Billy’s room and back down to the living room, where both of Wanda’s wonder twins settled themselves onto the large couch, blankets wrapped around them and mugs clutched between their hands.

At least they had the luck to catch Farscape reruns. Now there was a must-see classic sci-fi series.

Billy felt a lingering gaze on the side of his face like the clinging of a fly’s legs.

“What are you looking at?”

“Your face,” Tommy didn’t miss a beat, Billy wondered how his twin could even drink his chocolate with that stupid grin, it looked as if the hot beverage would just spill out of the sides of his mouth.

“And why are you staring at my face?” Billy couldn’t wait to hear the explanation this time. Giant zit? Mysterious smudges? 

“Actually, I was just thinking how much better you look with a smile. Might be better than your pout....no, definitely beats your pout. And the puppy dog eyes. You can’t beat Teddy at those anyway, he’s like a fucking puppy eye jedi master.”  
Billy blinked. Either he was having some sort of weird daydream, or Tommy had actually said something nice about him. To his face. About his face, even. Was the speedster drunk or high? Not that being underage for any of those things ever stopped Speed from procuring them. Nothing stopped Speed, actually. Solid walls and time spans included.

“Uh, did you just...compliment me?” Billy’s smile mutated towards something like a smirk that would most definitely go down the slippery slope of becoming a grin. One that could potentially split faces and melt hearts.

Not that Tommy had a heart of course. His attention was captivated by the mug in his hands.

“Shut up and drink your chocolate milk.”

***********

Exhibit B

“Oh baby, I can make you a ma-a-a-a-ann!”  
Billy’s voice crooned along with the DVD and Tommy wanted to go drown himself in the kitchen sink. Was there anything more sickening than watching his brother waggle along with the weird-ass musical, singing at his boyfriend on the couch. Why was he even a part of this? Felt like an afternoon special for the musically challenged...

He nipped at his eggnog, regarding the discarded mess of wrapping paper under the minimal tree in the corner. The Kaplans were jewish, so their festivities were something entirely alien to him and Teddy, but they’d made an extra special little christmas just for their two house guests. They were ridiculously nice people and Tommy kind of hated the soft spot he was developing for his almost adoptive family.

One gift remained unopened though, a sphere wrapped in shiny silver foil. Looked like a football ready for the oven or something like that. They didn’t know where it had come from or who sent it, there was no card or nothing. Nope, definitely going to ignore that thing.

Teddy was laughing now, eyes roving over the slender hips wriggling in front of him. Could the two of them be any more annoying?

“Can you get a room or do I need to get blindfolded?” the speedster snapped, wanting this ridiculous teenage romance movie playing out in front of his eyes to end.

“Aw come on Tommy, don’t be jealous,” Billy was clearly drunk, because those words out of his mouth were definitely all wrong. With the dusting of a blush on his cheeks, he actually looked...kind of adorable.  
Not that Tommy was ever going to say those words out loud though and he’ll kick your ass if you think about telling anyone about them.

Teddy pulled his slightly intoxicated boyfriend down to whisper something in his ear with a grin Tommy didn’t like one bit. Billy straightened moments later and sashayed over to him in a manner that suggested nothing good.

“Ooft, you weigh a ton man,” Tommy complained as he found himself with a lapful of brother and unwilling to deal with whatever was to come.

“Shh, look what I got,” Billy held up something green and suspiciously mistletoe like over Tommy’s head and the speedster snorted, giving a heave to get his brother off of him.

“No way in hell, I’m not kissing you.”

“What’s the matter, too chickeeeen?”

Yup, definitely drunk, because a sane, sober Billy would know better than to challenge Tommy’s ego.

“As if. I’m like the best kisser in the universe. I just wouldn’t want to make your boyfriend jealous.”

“I’m cool with it,” Teddy chipped in, unhelpfully.

Billy’s lips were pressed to his faster than the speedster could possibly throw in another awkward argument. Tommy growled, this was some sort of taking advantage he didn’t approve of, but Billy was very insistent and he did taste pleasantly of alcohol...

“Okay, okay, break it up, guys, now I’m getting horny.”

With the slightest of gasps, Billy broke away from him and fluttered back over to the couch and Teddy’s waiting arms.

“You guys suck on a whole new, gay level.”

“We love you too Tommy.”

******************

Exhibit C

“You really should get yourself a boyfriend Tommy,” the sarcastic and utterly unhelpful comment from the door nearly had the speedster whack his head on the shower rail. What the hell was wrong with everyone in this house!?  
Just last week, he’d woken up to twin terrors bouncing on his bed with his underwear (so he liked tight stuff to keep his junk together) on their heads. Or that time before that when Billy’s mother had walked in on him in the bathtub and proceeded to act as if it wasn’t embarrassing at all.

There wasn’t much he missed about his broken home with the Shepherds, but the ability to lock doors and have five minutes of uninterrupted time was something he craved for desperately by now.

Not that the Kaplans weren’t nice or anything, but he wasn’t quite so ready to open himself to new people. 

But back to the present problem in the shape of a smirking nerdy idiot who had obviously just watched him jack off in the shower.

“You’re a perv, you know that right?”

“Oh come on, we’re twins!” Billy was inside of the bathroom now, opening the window to let the steam evaporate and the room to cool down from Tommy’s excessively hot shower. The speedster was towelling himself dry, giving glares over his shoulder at the shameless intrusion.

“You know that’s not even an excuse...AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN BOYFRIEND?!”

Okay, even he would admit, that took him a while to cotton onto. But he was a little preoccupied covering his nudity from his all too inquisitive not-even-blood-related brother.

“Oh, I think you know. Have you said hi to Mister Tumnus for me yet?”

“You and your fucking pop culture...Should just change your codename to Geekan. Or Nerdlord. I like Nerdlord. Definitely better than stealing a name from a religion you don’t even follow.”

“Cutting deep, there, Speed. If I change my name, you have to as well. Something with more style and more than one syllable,” Billy rolled his eyes, inspecting his hair in the mirror, completely non-plussed by Tommy’s visible, nicely trained chest and arms. Weird, considering they had almost identical bodies, yet the speedster managed to make it look good.

“Speedy Gonzales? Or does that have a copyright?”

“Why do you think I’m any kind of gay?” 

Apparently, Tommy wasn’t deterred so easily from the subject and his gaze seemed...concerned, almost.

“Well you’re borderline homophobic, which is usually a clear sign for repression. Not to mention your inability to establish a lasting, meaningful relationship with anyone who isn’t male without making things awkward. Case in point; Kate. Aaaand then there’s that whole thing where I know you watch when Tee and I make out. And you bicker with certain aliens to the point of sounding like a married old couple.”

Tommy pulled some pants on, before giving Billy the most patronizing, condescending look coined in the history of humanity, nay, mutanty.

“Seriously, that is all utter bullshit. I’m not homophobic man, I just like dicking around. Actually, that goes for all of your points. I don’t like settling, I don’t have feelings, so I like dicking around. Kate got that, that’s why she’s cool. And if you and Teddy would stop making out everywhere I go, I wouldn’t have to watch it. And that guy is an asshole no-good alien insect. Don’t even go there.”

Billy smiled as he wandered towards the door, entirely unconvinced.

“Whatever you say bro. Just remember, whatever your closeted freak flag, be proud and let it fly. You’ll always be my soul-half-twin.”

“Get out of here you fucking elf.”

“Hah, who’s Nerdlord now?”

Chasing someone who can use magic is very distinctly pointless, but that’s never stopped Tommy from trying.


End file.
